Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to motion control for camera module components and more specifically to controlling movement in cameras with optical image stabilization.
Description of the Related Art
The advent of small, mobile multipurpose devices such as smartphones and tablet or pad devices has resulted in a need for high-resolution, small form factor cameras, capable of generating high levels of image quality, for integration in the devices.
Some small form factor cameras for integration in the devices may incorporate focus mechanisms that may attempt to sense and react to movement by adjusting the location of the optical lens through optical image stabilization.
Conventional optical image stabilization coils are mounted planar to the image sensor, and exhibit sub-optimal performance with respect to thermal dissipation via a conductive pathway, force vector alignment to a center of a moving mass and packaging size.